This invention relates generally to fairings as used conventionally on motorcycles. More particularly, fairing is provided for bicycles for reducing wind resistance, said fairing being provided with a single bracket for installation of the fairing on one or the other of the two most popular bicycle styles, that is, a conventional or regular and the so-called "hi-rise" models.
A fairing is a smooth lined structure used to reduce wind drag, as in aircraft. Fairings utilized on motorcycles have been particularly useful and popular. To the best of my knowledge, such structures have not been designed as yet for use on bicycles. Little success has been encountered in adapting fairings used on motorcycles to the bicycle. One major difficulty has been the design of a fairing intended for use in low speeds attainable with bicycle operation compared to relatively high speed motorcycle operation. Difficulties have been encountered in establishing a stable yet inexpensive mounting of the fairing to a bicycle. Different types of bicycle is likely to require different structures, both of fairing and mounting means. Stability is an expected problem.
A need has arisen to provide a fairing that is capable of mounting to and for use with a bicycle, which is universal in nature, particularly as concerns the two most popular bicycle constructions.